A Future Hero
by randykay
Summary: Looks like Drake Mallard's future self has come to the past to warm him about something. Something very bad that happenes about something important to Drake.Might have some language in it later on


Hello. Myranda here with my first DarkWing Duck story. I have not seen the show in forever (grumbles to self) so forgive me if some things are a bit different.

Disclaimer: I don't own DarkWing Duck

A Future Hero 

The day is going normal so far as DarkWing Duck does his nightly patrol in the city of St. Canard, along with his pal Launchpad. The two sped around the city in the Ratcatcher. "Seems like everything is going good DW." Launchpad started taking glances from place to place as they rode around. "Lets just call it a night for right now." He said feeling rather tired at the moment. He checked his watch seeing it was about 11:00 pm.

DarkWing about to agree really opened his mouth when one of the bank alarms from near by went off. "You had to jinx it didn't you." He muttered slightly annoyed feeling tired himself at the moment. Duty called though. He made a quick turn heading to where the alarms were coming from and started to wonder which one of his rivals was about this night.

As the Ratcatcher steers up to the bank the first thing that was noticed was the large hole in the side wall. The second thing was the duck dressed in red, yellow, and black coming out of the hole carrying a few bags of money. "And make sure you have more money next time!" the Negaduck yelled muttering to himself turning from the building now as he turned from the building. Noticing DarkWing he muttered some more to him and quickly ran into the back of an alley where his motorcycle was. "Dumb duck." He said turning to see DorkWing right riding on his own bike behind him into the alley. Reaching the spot where his bike was Negaduck quickly hoped on starting it up and sped down the alley way.

"Looks like we are going to play a game of chicken Launchpad" DarkWing said seeing Negaduck going full speed at them. DarkWing doing the same went as fast as the Ratcatcher would go as the two stared each other down.

"Uh….DW are you sure about this?" Launchpad asked as the two bikes continued on going full speed. His friend gave a slow nod as his eyes narrowed focusing on Negaduck. All Launchpad could do was give a small gulp and used once hand to cover his eyes at the two bikes just got closer and closer. Soon the two would collide if one didn't turn to one side of the alley way or something. Negaduck was sure it was not going to be him and DarkWing thought the same. The two were getting so close now as one of the bikes quickly swerved to the side just as they were about to crash into each other.

"So long losers!" Negaduck called behind him and continued out of the alley giving off an evil laugh. Launchpad let out a small sigh opening his eyes now as DarkWing cursed to himself some quickly turning the bike around and followed after the villain. As soon as they got out of the alley though there were no signs of Negaduck.

"Drat! He's gone." DW said to himself letting out a sigh of disappointment starting the Ratcatcher and sped off to do a quick search of the area.

After about another 10 minutes or so went by they gave up the search for the night. Both were just about to tires to do anything at the moment so went to HQ and then to their homes. DarkWing changed back into what he wore as Drake Mallard before heading back to his house. Hopefully Goslyn was asleep but he highly doubted that. She never did what she was told. Like to go to be by 8:30. Of course he was right. Returning to home Drake found just about all the lights on in the house. Goslyn sat in the living room playing some video games before noticing her dad come.

"Hey dad!" she said taking a glance over as he gave one of those annoyed faces and she paused the video game giving 'I know, I know' looks in return hopping of the couch. She started off to her room and quickly turned like she forgot something. "Oh dad before I forget there was this one guy who came by wanting to see you. He really looked something like you but older. I let him have the spar room for the night." She said giving a smile and went off to her room once more. Drake felt his jaw drop just about to the ground muttering to himself one more quickly heading to the spare room.

"I can't believe Goslyn let a stranger into the house. He could have found a way to HQ somehow or wore" he said opening the door and flicked on the light switch seeing someone sleeping in the bed. Well was sleeping.

"Hey who woke me up?" said the man sleeping in the bed as he sat up rubbing his eyes some. Goslyn was right though. The old geezer looked exactly like him except just a bit shorter, had a few wrinkles, and he didn't have any feathers on the top of his head. The old duck looking up squinted some at Drake before a smile came to his face. "Ah, good you are finally here. Thought I was going to have to wait forever for you to show up." he said slowly standing up and quickly walked out of the room. Drake eyed the duck some and followed after him.

"Um... sorry sir but really my daughter should have never left you in really." Drake started as they entered the living room and the old duck sat on one of the seats that led to his HQ.

"Quick, take a seat. I must talk to you about something." The duck simply said ready to pull on the statue that activated the chairs so they would end up in HQ. Drake really hopping he would not though slowly took a seat in the other chair. "Good." The duck started once more making another smile. "Now let's get dangerous." He said before pulling on the statue and chairs quickly spun around and they were gone.

Myranda: Well that is all for now. Please review and tell me if you have any ideas you might like me to add to my story. I might use them if they go along my plot lines. Thank's!


End file.
